criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Geoff Pierson
Norah Pierson Roy Pierson Catherine Pierson |yearsactive = 1980-present }} Geoffrey Michael Pierson is an American actor known for his roles on the TV series Unhappily Ever After as Jack Malloy, the father of a dysfunctional family whose best friend is a stuffed animal rabbit named Mr. Floppy, and Dexter as Captain Tom Matthews. Biography Pierson was born and raised in Chicago, the son of Helen T. (née McGinness) and Roy J. Pierson. After graduating from high school, he moved to New York to attend Fordham University. He earned a Bachelor's Degree and went on to the Yale School of Drama where, in 1980, he earned his masters. He began his career in summer stock theater productions outside of Chicago, making his professional debut at the Shady Land Summer Theatre in Marengo, IL in 1976. The following year, he enrolled at Yale and by 1978 had made his NYC stage debut in the small role of a doctor in Wings. The handsome actor remained with the play when it transferred to Broadway, simultaneously commuting to New Haven to work on his MFA. He continued to act on stage, amassing extensive credits on stage, including the Broadway production of Tricks of the Trade in which he appeared with George C. Scott. Pierson didn't begin an onscreen career until he was 40 years old, starting with 1981's The Mating Season. His feature film credits include Behind Enemy Lines (2001) with Gene Hackman, Two Bits (1995) with Al Pacino and he was directed by Alan Arkin in Necessary Parties (1988). In 1983, he landed the role of Frank Ryan on daytime drama Ryan's Hope, a show he starred on for three years. He also appeared in several other daytime serials including Texas, Another World and One Life to Live. By the 90s,and now on TV,Pierson had begun to make his mark in primetime sitcoms; he got a recurring role in Grace Under Fire as Grace's ex-husband Jimmy, and simultaneously he was tapped as the lead in Unhappily Ever After, playing half of a couple facing a bitter divorce who learn they cannot live without one another. In between, he guest starred on such series as, Party of Five (1994), New York Undercover (1994), Against the Law (1990), Kate & Allie (1984) and Law & Order (1990). In the 2000s he has continued to be a prominent figure in prime time TV shows with recurring roles in series such as That 80's Show, 24 as President John Keeler, and Dexter as Captain Matthews, while playing guest star roles in series like The West Wing, Monk, NYPD Blue, Desperate Housewives, Veronica Mars, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Rules of Engagement, Medium, Life and Fringe. Criminal Minds Pierson portrayed Max Ryan, a retired FBI Agent that came back to the BAU as a temporary consultant when an unsolved case of his became top priority after 20 years of inactivity of the unsub, in the Season One episode "Unfinished Business". Filmography *Designated Survivor - 7 episodes (2017) - Cornelius Moss *Rules Don't Apply (2016) - Merrill Lynch Executive *Killing Reagan (2016) - James Baker *D.B. Cooper: Case Closed? - 2 episodes (2016) - Narrator *Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life (2016) - Steve *Person of Interest (2016) - FBI SAIC Roberts *Murder Book - 2 episodes (2014-2016) - Narrator *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Colonel Jacob Kane (voice) *Castle - 6 episodes (2011-2015) - Michael Smith *The Brink - 10 episodes (2015) - Secretary of Defense Pierce Grey *The Astronaut Wives Club (2015) - Jim Matthis *The Exes (2015) - Mr. Banachek *About a Boy (2014) - Robert Freeman *Sock Monkee Therapy (2014) - Harold *You're Not You (2014) - Kate's Father *Revenge of the Green Dragons (2014) - FBI Director Sam Higgins *Kirstie (2014) - Hugh *Enlisted (2014) - Sergeant Major Diggins *Suburgatory (2014) - Emmett Altman *Dexter - 43 episodes (2006-2013) - Deputy Chief Tom Matthews *Satisfaction (2013) - Terry Bronson *Revenge (2013) - Robert Barnes *Brothers-In-Law (2012) - Tom *Boardwalk Empire - 4 episodes (2010-2012) - Senator Walter Edge *The Firm - 4 episodes (2012) - Judge Ken Walsh *Young Justice (2012) - Jay "Golden Age Flash" Garrick (voice) *In Plain Sight - 2 episodes (2010-2012) - Seth Mann *Man Up (2012) - Mr. Donahue *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices (voice) *Jack and Jill (2011) - Carter Simmons *J. Edgar (2011) - Mitchell Palmer *Rules of Engagement - 2 episodes (2008-2011) - Franklin Dunbar *Rage (2011) - Unknown Character (voice) *God Bless America (2011) - Frank's Boss (credited as Geoff Peirson) *Something Borrowed (2011) - Dexter Thaler, Sr. *Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011) - Michael 'Midas' Mulligan *Glory Daze (2010) - Colonel Smythe *Fringe (2010) - Arnold McFadden *Better Off Ted (2009) - Elijah Palmer *The Mentalist (2009) - Noah Plaskett *Life - 2 episodes (2008-2009) - Charlie Crews, Sr. *World's Greatest Dad (2009) - Principal Anderson *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2008) - Warden *Get Smart (2008) - Vice President *Rodney - 3 episodes (2005-2008) - Dale Hamilton *Changeling (2008) - S.S. Hahn *Medium (2008) - Sam Winters *A Line in the Sand (2008) - The Mayor *Sweet Nothing in My Ear (2008) - Max (voice) *Already Dead (2007) - Pierce *Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) - Secretary of Defense (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Numb3rs (2007) - CEO Aaron Helm *The Valley of Light (2007) - Whitlow Mayfield *NCIS (2006) - Roy Carver *Criminal Minds - "Unfinished Business" (2006) TV episode - Max Ryan *Sleeping Dogs Lie (2006) - Dad *Veronica Mars - 2 episodes (2005) - Stewart Manning *The Poseidon Adventure (2005) - Admiral Jennings *Desperate Housewives (2005) - Sam *24 - 18 episodes (2003-2005) - President John Keeler *Eyes (2005) - David Wycker *NYPD Blue (2005) - Phil Beckett *Deal (2005) - Harvey *Monk (2004) - Harry Bolston *Spartan (2004) - Pearce *Windy City Heat (2003) - President of Show Business *The West Wing - 3 episodes (2002-2003) - Senate Minority Leader Wendell Tripplehorn *The Drew Carey Show (2003) - Ted *The O'Keefes (2003) - Coach Finkel *Touched by an Angel (2003) - Richard Dardenne *The District (2003) - Matthew Kendon *That '80s Show - 13 episodes (2002) - R.T. Howard *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch - 2 episodes (2001) - President Wayne Banning *Venomous (2001) - General Arthur Manchek *Behind Enemy Lines (2001) - Admiral Donnelly *Friends (2001) - Mr. Franklin *Popular - 2 episodes (2000-2001) - James Ford *The Division (2001) - Jerry Ragonese *Nash Bridges - 3 episodes (2000-2001) - Deputy Chief Max Pettit *Becker (2001) - Mr. Tipton *Straight White Male (2001) - Dad *Cosby (1999) - Mr. Dixon *Unhappily Ever After - 100 episodes (1995-1999) - Jack Malloy *The Right Way (1998) - Michael Peretti *Grace Under Fire - 30 episodes (1994-1998) - Jimmy Kelly *Leave It to Beaver (1997) - Football Coach Gordon *Two Bits (1995) - Doctor Wilson *Party of Five - 2 episodes (1994) - Elliott Bishop *New York Undercover (1994) - Matthew Long (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Law & Order - 2 episodes (1991-1994) - OCCB Investigator/Lawyer *The Adventures of Pete & Pete (1993) - Mr. Perfect (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Against the Law (1991) - Duke (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Alien Nation (1990) - Doctor Bogg (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Murder in Black and White (1990) - Father with Boat (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Days of Our Lives (1989) Barney Gillespie (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Kate & Allie - 2 episodes (1985-1989) - Councilman Sloane/Chandler *Necessary Parties (1988) - Stephen Mills (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Married with Children (1988) - Roland Squab *Mutts (1988) - Stuart Gillman (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Search for Tomorrow - 2 episodes (1985-1986) - Doctor Sullivan (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *The Equalizer (1985) - Lawyer (as Geoffrey Pierson) *Ryan's Hope - 15 episodes (1983-1985) - Frank Ryan (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) *Another World (1983) - Ed Benedict *Texas - 8 episodes (1981) - Detective Donovan *The Mating Season (1980) - Unknown Character (credited as Geoffrey Pierson) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *In 2003, he appeared as a United States Senator in guest-starring roles on two different shows: as a Democrat on The West Wing and a Republican on 24. Category:Actors Category:Real People